


Book of Arcana (Prompts)

by dropped_my_prussiant



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I may write smut eventually but I can't gurentee it'll be any good, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some of them may be longer than others, Some of these will be very short, Uses of 'MC' and substitute MC names, the arcana - Freeform, the arcana game, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropped_my_prussiant/pseuds/dropped_my_prussiant
Summary: A series of short stories involving your favourite Arcana characters and your apprentices based off of word prompts.0 : Asra/Gender Neutral Apprentice"Make me."I : Julian/Gender Neutral Apprentice"It’s not my blood."II : Julian (mentioned)/Gender Neutral Apprentice"My condolences."





	1. 0: Asra/GN Apprentice - "Make me."

**Author's Note:**

> I may not write a lot of specific details in these because I'm never satisfied with how they flow so I'm leaving it up to the reader what they want to envision.  
> _
> 
> No warnings apply.  
> Just the apprentice being thirsty™.

The whole shop and living quarters was in need of a clear out and the apprentice was determined to start and finish it all by the evening. But with so many things to sort through they couldn't do it all on their own.

It had been half an hour since they had called up to Asra to wake up and help and still the magician hadn't come down. Starting to worry they climbed up the stairs and entered their shared room.

Upon seeing the sight of white hair still splayed out on the pillows, the apprentice picked up the smallest pillow off of the nap pile they both had and launched it at him.

"Asra you lazy bum, get up and help me." A faint smile played on the corner of their mouth, being careful so the magician would take them seriously.

Asra chuckled at his apprentice's evident annoyance and after a few suspenseful seconds without a response, started to stretch.

They almost sighed in relief at the signs of Asra getting up but quickly stopped when they noticed that he wasn't quite making an effort to _get up_ but more like focusing on subtly trying to bare as much skin as possible without giving his intentions away.

Their gaze was fixed on the arch of Asra's back as he raised his hips up ever so slightly, making the shirt he had worn to bed last night slip to allow a small sliver of golden skin to show.

He didn't stop there though. As if putting on a tantalising show he lowered his hips back onto the mattress and laid his hand on his stomach. Asra then hitched his leg over the other, twisting his torso and arching his back once again so that his ass stuck out.

The apprentice swallowed thickly as they struggled to keep themselves put. The hand that Asra put on his stomach had caused the shirt to ride up a little more due to the movement, showing off the rest of his bare front meticulously.

The magician nuzzled into the pillows a little before peaking over his shoulder with lidded eyes. 

_"Make me."_ He purred.

Asra knew he was testing their patience as well as restraint. But instead of feeling annoyed, they felt a steadily growing playfulness mix in with the bubbling lust they already felt.

"Ohohoho?" The apprentice smirked, quirking up an eyebrow. 

As they slowly made their way towards the bed with purpose Asra flipped back over in anticipation, his amethyst eyes zeroing in on the way they fumbled with undoing the buttons on their clothes. (The clothes he was sure they had just put on not so long ago)

After straddling his waist and pinning his wrists out on the bed, they let their eyes wonder down his toned form, purposely prolonging their teasing to get back at the magician who was close to panting already.

Lust laced the apprentice's voice as they felt Asra's arousal against their own.

"I like the sound of that challenge." Their expression darkened as they smugly grinned from ear to ear. 

"I do hope you won't regret it."


	2. I : Julian/GN Apprentice : "It's Not My Blood"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short one this time.
> 
> Based off of this OTP prompt:  
> Person A, panicking: B! You’re bleeding!  
> Person B, completely calm: Don’t worry A, it’s not my blood.
> 
> Seems like a very Julian thing to me.
> 
> _
> 
> Warnings of blood mention and injury. No details though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to tumblr post 

“Julian! You’re bleeding!”

 

MC rushed over to the doctor as he hunched through the door to Mazelinka’s house, face plastered in drying blood.

 

The worry on the apprentice’s face went straight to Julian’s heart and he let them fuss over his appearance before admitting the truth.

 

“Don’t worry love, it’s not my blood.”

 

MC stalled the cleaning of Julian’s face with a wet cloth to look him in the eye, an eyebrow cocked up with curiosity before returning their expression to one of reprimand.

 

“Why am I not surprised…” MC busied themselves with running their hand through his blood matted hair, expression softening with relief.

 

“Alright. Once I’ve done cleaning you’re going to tell me all about it.”


	3. II : Julian/GN Apprentice : "My Condolences"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No angst I promise. Just Asra trying to be funny.
> 
> Based off of this OTP prompt:  
> Person C: God help the person who ends up dating B.  
> Person A: I’m dating B.  
> Person C: My condolences.
> 
> \- 
> 
> No warnings apply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to tumblr post 

“God help the person who ends up dating Ilya.” Asra rolled his eyes and sighed bitterly, continuing to stir the broth he was making for lunch.

MC didn’t know wether or not he said that on purpose or he genuinely didn’t know but they stood there staring at him with a blank expression until he turned around to see why they hadn’t responded.

“ _I’m_ dating Ilya.”

Asra stopped stirring and stared back at MC, as expressionless as he was silent. It took him an equal amount of time to come out with a genuine sounding response.

“My condolences.”


End file.
